


Metaphor

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Metaphor

“Did you seriously just say that?!”

Darkened forest green eyes glared at the Koishi as she kept a hand slapped over her mouth after he question in an attempt to stifle the laughter bubbling up her throat.

“Are you going to laugh at me all day for that or what?” Kazuo grumbled with crossed arms as he kept his glare aimed at his friend from across the coffee table.

“Maybe~” She managed to croak out, her unoccupied hand rising up to wave around as he stifled her laughter again before taking deep breaths to gain her composure again.

“Okay, okay.” She grinned slyly, “Say it again.”

“No.”

“Pleaase~?”

Kazuo gave her a deadpanned look with a low growl before huffing, “Fine.” He drawled, head turning before his eyes glanced back over.

“You’re the acid in my eye.”

Koishi almost toppled over as she burst into laughter again.


End file.
